fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Angelica (angel) skylight
KOTLCandBROADWAY 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. One day, she woke up without a clue to where she was. somewhere dark and musty. her family was there with her. including her younger sister Elizabeth. they were poor and lived in a shed no bigger than a corner of a closet at havenfeild. she was told by her beloved parents they were banished from the lost cities because her father got fired as an emmistionary- he knew too much. And her memory has been wiped. however, her father was able to save his blue pathfinder. he gave it to angelica and she went to the forbidden cities with her sister all the time. they both fell in love with music and humans. After a few weeks, people from the council were taking her family to exile and caught Eliza ( Elizabeth) in the process. angelica narrowly managed to escape. she wept for days in the forbidden cities. one day, Angelica was walking through an old hideout for what used to belong to a demolished group called the black swan. she never thought the black swan was still active until flori came out to her and said she could help her get her family back. Angel (angelica) took the request and joined immediately. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Angelica is: bubbly, loyal, talkative, bold, comprehensive, kind, passionate. She loves music and humans and sings all the time. She is loyal and protective of her friends and goofs off a lot to make them laugh. however she can be serious if she wants to, and when it comes down to missions- thats what she is. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) i guess other charecters look like her, but i never intentionally copied her off of someone. blonde pigtails, pale skin, sky blue eyes, roses in cheeks 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Angelica loves music and humans. she is actually pretty good at singing and telekenises. she is not good at lying. her eyes shimmer when she does Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before ---- If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved